onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 348
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 454 p.3-17 | eyecatcher = Robin - Franky | rating = 8.5 | rank = 4 }} "Coming from the Sky! That Man is the "Humming" Swordsman!" is the 348th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami finally gets Lola off of her tail by claiming to be a cross dresser. She, Usopp, and Chopper hide from Absalom inside of Kumashi, and overhear Absalom, Hildon, and Perona talking about being summoned by Moria. From within his chambers, Gecko Moria himself reveals to Luffy that he will use his strength to become the Pirate King. Outside, Franky gets the upper hand against Tararan, but he and Robin are immobilized by his underlings, the Spider Mice. Brook, however, slices through the spider-monkey before he realizes it. Long Summary Lola continues her relentless pursuit of Nami showing she would marry Absalom no matter. She knocks Usopp and chopper away and almost kills her when Nami claims she's a man posing as a woman. Nami then points out the warthog-zombie should chase after Absalom instead and Lola begins to feel hope in her heart. Nami tells her it was "friendship" and the zombie calls her a friend. The zombie tells of how Absalom has been ignoring her and the navigator advises she needs to knock out the lion-faced zombie and make him sign the wedding papers. Nami then learns of some valuable pressure which is near Perona's room. Usopp steps on a stick and learns of Absalom walking by. Lola then charges at the zombie still desiring to marry him. With her ploy working, Nami then begins to trek for the mansion's tressure room. Midget zombies then carry the captured Luffy to Moria's chambers. Perona is angry that the Thousand Sunny doesn't have much treasure on board, but steal some food and money. Hildon then calls for a meeting with the Mysterious Three and calls for the birth of zombie No. 900. Moria learns of Luffy's skill and announces his intentions to make the Straw Hat pirate his pawn in becoming Pirate King. Lola becomes angry that Absalom hasn't come out of hiding. Absalom is coming for the three and they find a hiding spot with a zipper. They don't see they are hiding in Kumacy. The lion-faced zombie is scolded by Perona for coming into her chambers but is then called in for a meeting. Hildon also reports that Brook is on the loose. Meanwhile, Tararan uses webbing to get to where Franky and Robin are and the cyborg plans to make a spider-smasher to buy time. The spider-monkey uses a Sticky Spider Net to launch a web projectile, but then Robin uses a Cies Fleur to slap his eyes and make his eyesight messed up. Franky then shows some columns chained together and smashes Tararan hard. Eventually, the spider-monkey entraps the columns, but is then shot by a Weapons Left. Just then, Robin is entrapped by the Spider Mice and Tararan entraps Franky too. The mice then admit they kidnapped the other Straw Hats to be transported to Moria. Then Brook's singing is heard. Tararan is annoyed by this and Brook sees how the Straw Hats came to Thriller Bark all along. The skeleton then says he would quicken the fight. He then uses the Three-Verse Humming: Arrow Notch Slash to cut through Tararan. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Nami lied to Lola and pretended to be a guy who liked to cross-dress, she altered her voice to sound like the way Bon Kurei speaks. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 348